Gods v Titans: Rise of the Mortals
by Aquestra
Summary: Twelve titans, twelve universes, and one New-God, Darkseid, ready to unleash a fury of wickedness upon them all. As the newly appointed God's Guard can the Z-Warriors and Justice League even get along long enough to stand a chance? Will anything be able to survive this epic war of the deities?
1. The Great-Grandchildren of Gaia

_Long ago, before the gods ruled the universes, enormous deities of massive power had all of the galaxies in shackles. They were the sons and daughters of the all powerful Gaia and Ouranos. The two creators of worlds. The two lovers had exactly twelve children, one to rule and guard over each of the twelve universes. They were created to create and to maintain order over the creations in their respective universes. But the children of the creators grew ramped and wild, jealousy of one an other soon consuming them._

_The twelve began to create their own armies, sending them across the parallels of the universes to fight. They used planets as their battle fields and their creations, their powerful, sons and daughters were their warriors. They called their offspring the Gods. _

_During the longest, most gruesome battle of the Gods, Gaia and Ouranos could no longer take the fighting, and though a peaceful couple, decided to attempt to intervene. It was in the midst of the last battle of old that Ouranos met his demise._

_Emptiness, fury and sadness engulfed Gaia. She lost her love. And she could no longer suffer watching her children fight, destroying the universes she created with such delicacy. After Ouranos' death she disappeared, retreating to the very core of the twelve universes, and had never been seen again._

_Following the death of their father, the Titan's ceased fire and recalled their Gods. A time of peace and mourning fell upon the universes, a time where the Gods were allowed to explore and eventually, realized their own powers. In this time of peace the Gods created mortals, shaping new worlds and galaxies. These mortals became like their children, their loves._

_But the peace quickly ended when Cronos, the most wicked of the Titans, proclaimed himself King in the absence of Gaia and Ouranos. Wars broke out yet again, and the Gods were forced to destroy the worlds they created, they worlds they loved. Finally after eternities of battles and destruction, one God had had enough._

_Zues of Mount Olympus lead the rebellion on the Titans. He was soon after joined by the rest of the Gods, whom were furious at the loss of their worlds. It took billions of years, worlds were destroyed, hearts broken and families shattered, but eventually the wrath of the Titans could no longer hold up to the passion and quantity of the Gods. _

_The Titans were defeated. They were shackled. And they were imprisoned, never to be unleashed._

_The Gods swore to never make the mistake of their parents, and secluded themselves to the other-worlds, silently and proudly watching over their creations. Letting their children grow and make decisions on their own._

_Until now._

* * *

"Bruce." Kal-El said sternly as he touched down on the cold wet floor of the batcave. "We need to -"

"Not now Clarke," His friend cut him off, whipping his hand up, but not turning from the giant grey computer screen. "Something big is happening."

"I know. Diana wanted to..."

"What?" Kal-El watched as his old friend whipped around, he almost let himself smirk at how the self-proclaimed playboy practically whimpered at Diana's name.

"Tell us something," The red-capped hero allowed himself to finish, crossing his arms over the crest of his ancestors. "She told us to meet her here."

"Hmm." The man of steel watched intently as the Batman turned from his computer to the giant waterfall entrance of the batcave and back again. "Well I hope it can explain this."

"What is it?" Kal-El asked as he quickly whisked over, his feet lifting from the ground.

"It's Gotham's energy grid." His friend said, eyes not wondering from the blinking and changing code on the screen. "Everything is slightly off."

"Well it could just be a malfunction." He had never understood why the dark knight could never see the bright side of things.

"No. It's not." Batman's fingers quickly traversed the keyboard, typing in code that was completely none-sensical to him. "Here is Metropolis and this is Star City, it's all wrong."

"It could just be a surge..."

"No, the energy is pulsating in all of the cities simultaneously. There is a slight surge, then a few moments later a slight shortage, but power plant outputs are the same." Clarke looked down at the worried lines etching deeper onto his friends face, but Bruce's attention did not deter from the screen. "It's happening everywhere, even on the watchtower. It's almost as if all the energy in the universe... is breathing."

Suddenly the sounds of waterfall shattering filled the batcave, Kal-El immediately knew who it was. The man of steel turned around to face the amazon beauty landing in front of him. He even felt Bruce stand up at her appearance.

"We have little time." She announced in her sultry voice, but Kal-El couldn't help but notice how worried the Amazon Princess appeared to be. "I have received a message from Hera."

"Diana," The bat motioned forward from behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." Kal-El watched as she composed herself. It was very much unlike the princess to have to catch her breath. "But our presence is requested by the Gods."

"The Gods?" The man of steel couldn't help but spit out scepticism.

"Yes, and it seems big, Hera sounded terrified. She requested our presence immediately."

"If she wants us to fight for her, you can tell her no thanks." Bruce said sternly as he returned to his perch at the computer. "I will not fight for a God. They do nothing but fight amongst themselves and watch us mere mortals perish."

"But Bruce." Diana floated down in front of Batman, squeezing herself in the small space between him and the computer, forcing him to look her in the eye. "It is a meeting of all the gods, surely you would find this interesting."

"All of the Gods..." Kal-El watched the standoff intently as Bruce glanced from the giant computer screen to Diana and back again. He watched as the Batman watched the code, the breathing energy. "Fine."

"Then we shall go." Diana said leaping up and moving to his own side.

"Go where?" A boyish voice rang from the elevator. "Can I come?"

"Whose the kid?" Diana and Kal-El spat out in shock. Superman could not believe Bruce was just letting some kid run ramped through the batcave.

Kal-El observed with immense interest the silent interaction between the two as the child ran towards them. Bruce quietly stood and turned to face the boy, his black cape whipping behind him.

"Not now Damien." His friend said in a gruff tone, looming over the boy. Kal-El watched at the child totally ignored the intimidating Batman and peered around the Bat's torso.

"Father, is that the ignorant alien in blue you're always complaining about? And whose the babe?"

"FATHER?!" Kal-El and Diana both cried out. Superman didn't know whether to laugh or cry for the boy, having Bruce Wayne as a father? That must be interesting. Poor kid.

"DAMIEN I SAID ENOUGH!" Bruce howled at the child, finally shutting him up. Kal-El watched as the boy grumbled under his breath and crossed his lanky arms over his chest.

"So can I come?" Kal-El couldn't help but notice the devilish smile on the boy's face as he smirked up at Bruce.

"Fine. Suit up." Bruce said, the exact same devilish grin plastering itself on his face. "Maybe these all powerful Gods can teach you a lesson or two in manners."

"Psh. I could take them." The mini-Bruce brushed off the insult as he tore off his clothes, revealing a Robin costume underneath.

"Bruce," Diana said, her voice seeming a little shaken. "I... I have so many questions for you. But now is not the time nor the place. If the boy is ready we must go. Take my hand and we will join in a circle. Hera will come only when we are ready."

Kal-El grabbed the delicate looking hand the Amazon Princess extended to him, her other extended to Bruce. He could sense the Batman's heart rate jump a beat as the stern man grabbed hold of Wonder Woman's other hand.

"Aw jeeze, why couldn't I hold her hand?" The new Robin complained as he filled the gap in the circle.

"Shut up." Bruce growled roughly to his son.

Kal-El looked at the three others in the circle. Damien, the child of Bruce Wayne, looked smug as ever, but it was clear he was sharp on his senses. Bruce himself looked as somber and thoughtful as ever. And then he looked to Diana, worried did not suit the Princess at all. He kept his gaze upon her, waiting for her next move.

"Hera." She whispered softly. "We are ready."

A few moments passed in silence, nothing but the ruffle of the waterfall and the dewy smell of the cavern to overwhelm his senses. Then suddenly Superman felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach and the batcave was gone.

* * *

"I dunno about this Trunks." His best-friend whispered to him as they hid behind the hallway wall. "Last time we pranked Uncle Vegeta I was grounded for a month! And not even by my own mom!"

"Shh, chibi." Trunks hushed Goten, remembering how his mom took it upon herself to punish them both after the 'halloween incident'. But this idea was just too good. "Look, he's nodding off, the sleeping pills are working!"

He heard his best-friend gulp nervously. "How much did you give him?"

"The entire bottle." Trunks whispered back, continuing to peer into the kitchen. "Which probably gives us about twenty minutes. We've got to move quick. Let's go."

Trunks wheeled around the corner at a lightening speed. He stopped at the chair next to his father, and a mere split second later Goten was beside him. A devious smirk crossed the young prince's face.

"Alright Goten." Trunks whispered, keeping his ki as low as he could so not to jolt his father awake. "Grab him and follow me."

"NO WAY!" His best friend shouted, Trunks quickly covered the younger demi-saiyan's mouth.

"SHHH!" Trunks hushed his irritating friend.

"Look Goten." Trunks began quietly instructing his friend. "I have to lead the way, you can never find your way in the garages, and I can't do that carrying him!"

"Grmhmrrr." Goten struggled to shove his hand off his mouth. Finally when Trunks was certain his friend wouldn't shout, he released his hand. "Fine, but you owe me!"

A victorious smirk, identical to his father's, splattered on the young prince's face. Sure, what he said was true, but really there was no way in hell he wanted to risk himself being caught carrying his drugged father if his dad woke up. And Goten would be fine, his dad wouldn't kill him after all since he wasn't his kid.

Trunks watched as his shorter friend awkwardly looped his dads arms around his neck. Goten leaned forward holding his dad's arms and began to hover off the ground, lifting their victim out of the chair.

"Alright lets go already, he's heavy."

"Right." Trunks said with a curt nod. He motioned for his friend to follow. "This way."

Trunks led the three of them out of the ornate kitchen and through the passage on the left that lead to the research area of the compound. He had recently found something in the junk garage – and area his mom kept all the broken cars and trinkets that didn't work – that had peaked his interest. Trunks usually never went there, but when he saw his mother come out of it all tired and worn, he knew she must've been working on something good. She'd _never _worked in there before.

Again they rounded a corner of the metallic hall. The young prince heard his friend's complaining grunt, typical Goten.

"Were almost there." Trunks whispered as they closed in on the door at the end of the hall. Upon their approach, the door slide open, disappearing into the wall. This was just too easy.

As soon as Trunks took one step into the lab, his plan had been foiled.

Where there had been nothing before, suddenly stood the all-powerful king of dimwits, Kakarot.

Trunks watched in distain as Goku lowered his two fingers from his brow.

"Dad, we were just playing I swear!" Goten shouted in their defence. Trunks would have normally appreciated his friends back up, if it weren't for the loud thud that followed it. Goten clearly had forgotten about the load he was carrying.

"Urgh." The unconscious form of his father grumbled as it hit the ground.

"Heya guys." Kakarot said with a welcoming, innocent smile. Well, at least before he saw his father. "Oh no, guys, I need him. What have you done to Vegeta this time..."

"We'll tell you if you don't tell him." Trunks nudged his father's limp body with his foot, seizing his opportunity to retain his freedom and hopefully avoid his father's punishment.

"Fine." Goku shrugged happily.

"Sleeping pills." Trunks said nonchalantly staring up at the tall full-blooded Saiyan. "It was only one bottle, one good punch and he should be up."

"Well, if you say so." Kakarot said as he pulled back his arm and whacked Vegeta across the face with his fist.

The saiyan prince immediately jolted to his feet, spinning towards Kakarot. "You spineless buffoon, what the HELL was that for!?"

"Well you were asleep..."

"Asleep," The prince seethed. Trunks watched as his father took a moment in his doped up state to put it all together. The purple hairs on the back of his neck crawled as his father turned around ever so slowly.

"You... Two..." The prince bore his teeth down at them.

"Uncle Vegeta, it was an accident -" Trunks heard his friend poorly lie, the fear evident in his high voice. He was about to interrupt when Kakarot beat him to the save.

"Vegeta." The taller saiyan said sternly. "You can punish them later. We are needed."

"The only thing I need to do right now Kakarot... Is murder these abominations."

"That can wait." Trunks was surprised to hear the sternness is Kakarot's voice and to see the hard expression on his face. "They can die later, right now we have something much more important to deal with."

"Like what?" His spiky haired dad seethed through his teeth, but his fathers murderous eyes had not unlocked with his just yet.

"Whis contacted me." Kakarot said, his father turning at the mention of a God. "There is a meeting of the Gods. You and I were specifically requested to attend."

"Really?" Trunks watched as intrigue built up on his father's face, melting away some of the anger. "But I am no god, what would they want with me. Surely you are more suited for the job." Trunks couldn't help but notice the bitterness in his father's voice.

"They actually specifically requested you first, they just know I can use instant transmission to get us there."

"Hn. You have my curiosity." Trunks sighed in relief as his father finally fully turned away to face Kakarot. "And where is _there?_"

"I'm not sure." Kakarot looked focused. "I'm supposed to bring us to Bills' Ki since it's so large, but with that power it's distant, almost hazy. I can barely latch onto it for more than a few seconds. Where ever we are going, it is not of this world."

"And now you have my attention." The Saiyan prince smirked devilishly, Trunks was uncertain if it was because of the whereabouts of this meeting or whether or not it was because his father wanted revenge on Bills for hitting his mother. He didn't care, either way it was putting a lot of space between him and his enraged father. "I will accompany you."

"Oh! Can we come!" His friend shouted out from behind him.

"No.. Goten..." Trunks grumbled under his breath, face palming himself.

"Sure." Vegeta smiled evilly at them. "You two can have the first round with Bills. You can be his punching bags this time."

Trunks and Goten both groaned in unison. Some times Trunks just thought his life would be much simpler if Goten were a mute.

"Alright. I was told to leave ASAP... what ever that means... but it sounded like they meant really really quick. So lets go!" Trunks and Vegeta simultaneously groaned at Kakarot's lack of vocabulary and grabbed onto the tall Saiyan. Goten quickly put his hand on his father as well.

Trunks took one last look around at his failed prank. One second ago he was sending his dad on a trip to space, and the next he was in line to be beat up by the God of Destruction Bills. What a great day this had turned out to be.

Trunks sighed as he looked at the walls of the metallic hall one last time, and then all disappeared.

* * *

Bruce stood in silence, head down. He felt slightly uncomfortable wearing his uniform outside in the light. He was analyzing everything. This was nothing like anything he had seen before. Wherever they had been sent was a expansive plane where nothing seemed to have order. Thousands had gathered on the grounds and by the looks of it they were all gods. Trees grew here and there, but they were not like the trees of Earth. They were in a multitude of colours, and many were dead. The sky was a light purple and the sun was a brilliant, bright blue.

His eyes flickered beneath his cowl from the sun to his own son. The boy was running throughout the crowd like an pompous imbecile, but at least his was following orders to stay in sight. Suddenly something caught his eye, had he not been looking, he would have barely noticed the flickers of purple whirling through the crowd towards Damien and an inhuman speed. The Bat was quick to move towards his son.

Before he even crossed the fifty or so feet between them, he heard a clatter, and where his son had been before lay a pile of not one, but two boys. Bruce was quick to notice that these two were certainly not godly.

"Hey watch it wimp." Damien snapped at the boy, shoving him off violently and getting to his feet.

"Robin!" Batman growled as he grabbed top of his son's red cape, holding the hot-headed child back.

"No," Bruce watched the other child rise to his feet in a fury after being shoved back down. He could have sworn he saw the boy's hair flicker gold. "You watch it!"

Suddenly the boy lunged at Damien. Bruce was perplexed as to what to do, on one hand the kids deserved it, but on the other it was his son...

Before he could even react the lavender haired child was also hanging from someone's grip. The man was short and seething, but clearly had speed that could rival that of the flash.

"Brat..." The evil-looking man in blue growled. "I told you to stay put with Kakarot on punishment of death. What do you have to say in your defence?"

"Sorry?" Batman watched the boy shrug innocently, the kid looked in their direction and a vicious smirk crossed his face. "Hey what the hell are you wearing?"

"What do you mean what am I wearing!?" Batman felt Damien struggle stubbornly in his hand.

"Boy this is not the time..." The small man growl, but obviously couldn't help but look over. Bruce met the cold eyes of who seemed to be the boy's father. "Wait, what the fuck are you wearing?"

"None of your business." Batman gruffed letting go of Damien, his son dropping to the ground.

"Excuse my son." Batman said, not wanting to start a conflict. He just wanted to get in, get out and leave. The tall bat whipped around, his cape spinning behind him. "Let's go Damien..."

"Wait." The cold voice of the short man rang in his ear. "You don't happen to be with the other capped idiot do you?"

Batman turned around intrigued. Who was this man, he certainly looked human, but something in his gut told him to be wary. This man had the eyes of a killer. "We may have caught a ride here together, what's it too you."

"Interesting." The man slithered, putting his son down. "Your lucky again brat, go find the spawn and don't destroy the planet."

"Yes sir." His son said, stumbling to his feet.

"Oh and boy. Take that menace too," Batman watched as the slithering man pointed at his son. "You seem like two peas in a pod."

"Urgh fine." He watched the lavender haired kid reluctantly agree and turn to leave. "Let's go kid."

Bruce looked to his son. For the first time since he had known him, the child looked wary. Maybe he was just as unsettled by this man as he was. The dark knight contemplated his choices, but quickly came to the conclusion to let the boy go, giving him a curt nod. The other man was right, the boys did seem like two peas in a pod, maybe they'd knock some sense into each other. He watched in silence as his son caught up to the other boy and walked off.

"You're not a god?" Bruce broke their stared down.

"No, I am not." The other man said. "And neither are you. My buffoon of an ally was talking to your prancing fool in tights. It seems as though we are the only mortals around."

Batman sized the man up. Clearly he had not noticed Diana, which oddly enough gave him some relief. She must have been blending in with the masses of the gods well. Bruce remained silent, waiting to hear what the man had to say.

"My companions and I are beings of immeasurable power, and as it seems so is yours." Bruce studied the man's face, it showed signs of curiosity but also immense distrust. "It is obvious why we were summoned among the ranks of these gods, but my question is why were you?"

"I don't know." Bruce gave his honest answer.

The spiky haired man eyed him, as if he were trying to read his emotions. Finally the man seemed satisfied with the honesty of his response, gave a curt nod and simply uttered one illogical word. "Hn."

With that he turned and began to leave.

But Bruce was not finished with him.

"And how about you? Where does your power spur from?" He growled as the man turned around, untrusting of this self-proclaimed powerful being that claimed to be as strong as Superman. "Are you Kryptonian."

"I assure you I am not whatever you speak of." He smirked. "I am prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta-sei, the legendary, and newly a guardian of Ear-"

Before the so-called prince could finish his sentence the earth began to quake under Batman's feet. Everyone around began falling to their knees as the planet shuttered. And as if in unison his mind went blank. He looked around, everyone was tumbling over. As quickly as it came though, stillness settled back in. And with that stillness came no panic, but only serenity.

"_Welcome."_ An old, raspy voice echoed in his head. Or was it around him? Bruce could not tell. Whoever it was he could not see it, but it appeared as though everyone was hearing the same thing. _"I have summoned a meeting of my grandchildren to introduce them to the leaders, should they accept, of the mortal war efforts."_

Bruce looked around, the gods seemed to all know what was going on. He quickly glanced to Superman, who stood next to a man clad in orange, seeming just as out of the look as he. Suddenly the earth beneath his feet began to rumble again, but this time he was shot up into the air, the yellow ground under his feet elevating him above the crowd of gods. He glanced to his sides, four other pillars with the other mortals seemed to have shot up as well.

"_I am Gaia... Mother of Titans, Grandmother of the Gods and... Creator of All." _The old voice took a resting pause before it continued to clatter through the air. _"To my grandchildren, you are here to witness the rise of your own children, the mortals, into action. And now to my great-grandchildren, I speak to only you."_

"_There have been many Gods, good and evil. But even the worst of them all would never have released, my beloved children, the Titans. But a New-God of pure hatred has arisen and fears not the power of my twelve children. He is Darkseid."_

Batman cringed as the voice took a pause. He knew Darkseid all too well.

"_This evil will release my creations, the Titans, unleashing chaos upon the twelve universes once more. Each universe has a Titan imprisoned in it's deepest corners, Darkseid has corrupted many evil Gods into sacrificing their own lives to open the tombs of imprisonment. He is insane. The Titans have the power to destroy the entire universe. And should they make it here, the centre of all twelve universes, they will be able to traverse freely and cause damage at their any whim. Darkseid does not wish to takeover, he wishes only to destroy and he has been amassing an army in the shadows, preparing to wage war on all that is light."_

Bruce's mind raced, his mind being bombarded with so many things at once. Twelve alternate universes. Evil Titans and sacrificial gods. Legions of evil solders waiting to attack. How could a mere man be any help? He loomed down off of his platform, he was about ten feet above the God's, and every eye from below was on him. The Batman scowled, hating being in the centre of attention. He closed his eyes for a moment, calming his mind, and then through the brief silence, he heard it. The breathing of the deity, the same pulse rate of the energy flux on Earth, this Gaia was the source...

"_My Grandchildren... the Gods... have done everything they could to stop this from happening... but Darkseid is too powerful and too elusive. The Gods love their children, they have fought and will continue to fight valiantly to defend them. But the Titans are coming... War is coming... It will be played on all fields. Gods will rage war in the otherworlds, and evil villains will rage wars in the mortal realm in the name of Darkseid." _

"_We now come to you... Kal-El, Man of Steel... Diana, Princess of the Amazons and... Bruce, the Dark Knight of Gotham, of the tenth universe. And also to you... Vegeta, Prince of Vegeta-sei and... Son Goku of Earth, whom ascended to unlock the Godly powers of his own race, of the seventh universe. We come to you in times of our desperation... to lead the battle on the planes of the mortals, to accept the responsibility and honour of being God's Guards and to entrust you with the right to command the armies of men honourably and ferociously in this dire time of need. You must defend the plaines of men, for if the mortal world is destroyed, the Gods will have fought for nothing. We need you."_

The voice went silence, all that could be heard across the planet were the deep breaths of the old voice. Bruce scowled down at the crowd of gods, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

"_Do you accept?"_


	2. The Heroes and the Villain

**Looking for a beta**

**First cross-over, let me know what you think? **

**And if you have any questions drop a PM or Review and I'll try to clear anything up :)**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

"I accept" Goku blurted out immediately, if there was a threat to Earth, he was going to defend it. The crowd erupted in applause as he had expected. What he didn't expect was to hear another voice answer so suddenly. The powerful saiyan spun to his side to see the man he had been talking too before, Superman, accept with him in unison. Their dark eyes met for a brief moment and Goku smiled and gave a nod of approval to the man in blue and red. The crowds roar began to die down and they returned to their impatient waiting.

Goku liked Superman, he seemed like a noble guy. And strong.

Goku then turned his attention to the others. He first caught sight of Vegeta, some distance away. For a moment he couldn't help but feel some emotion well up in his chest. Vegeta has come so far. From a ruthless villain to being summon to lead the good guys. Goku was so proud of his friend. His pride faltered a little when he saw the look on Vegeta's face.

"I accept." Came a powerful yet womanly third voice. Another wave of cheers erupted from the mighty gods below.

He then looked to the other two who he hadn't met yet. One was a beautiful, strong woman and the other was a stern man. Well as stern as one can be if they are dressed as a bat. But Goku could see that he looked almost as displeased as Vegeta. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit, at least Vegeta would have someone to accompany him in his misery.

As the applause settled down Goku watched his friend eagerly, hoping that he would do the right thing. But suddenly he was distracted by a fourth voice.

"I accept." The bat-man said hoarsely. There was an applause, but the bat-man silenced it quickly by raising his hand in a weirdly Vegeta-like way. "On two conditions. Firstly, I want to know your end game."

_"__What is it you mean, Dark Knight?_" The voice rang through Goku's mind. And by the looked of everyone's reaction it rang through theirs as well.

"When this is all over, and the universe is safe, we are done." Bruce said sternly and harshly. "I will not take orders from you, nor shall I be expected to continue my service. I will return to Earth and Gotham permanently. You gods can take care of your own business."

_"__Let it be heard throughout the galaxies that I accept those terms." _The old voice took a pause to breath, or at least Goku thought it was a breath. It felt almost like a pulse, vibrating through his entire body. "_And the second term."_

"You explain exactly why we were chosen and exactly what you expect us to do." The bat-man said, his chin tilted slightly towards the sky.

_"__Again. I accept, but these answers shall be heard in private." _The voice uttered humbly. _"To hear these answers the five heroes shall meet me at my center. The gods will show you the way."_

As soon as Gaia finished he last word, Goku felt her presence leave him. It was a strange feeling, and he did not like it. He hadn't noticed feeling any different when he first heard her in his mind, but now that she wasn't there, he felt lonely… empty. Goku was so lost in his feelings that he hadn't even noticed that the elevated platform of earth he had been hoisted up on had lowered to the ground.

"It gets better." Goku turned to his side. A man, with a blond beard and matching long blond hair, was staring up at the sky in amazement. His red cape very similar to the one of Kal-El. The other man, whom Goku assumed to be a god then turned to him. "The feeling of her leaving."

"What was that?" Was all Goku could muster, still in shock from the profound emptiness he felt.

The God turned back to the sky. "She is creator of all, and when you are connected to her, you are connected to everything, just as she is. And when she is gone, suddenly you are aware of how truly disconnected we all are."

"Oh." Goku mumbled, kicking his feet childishly.

"Do not fret my friend." The man chuckled and put his strong hand on Goku's shoulder, Goku turned to the God, who was beaming at him. "It is a gift to feel this way, to know you have felt the universes. To have been connected to everything at once."

"Right." Goku said weakly, but a genuine smile crossed his face as he saw a twinkle in the Gods eye.

"The center of Gaia is easy to find. All those who have been touched by her know where to go." The God continued to smile, but released his arm from Goku's shoulder. "I must head back to my own universe now, until we meet again Son Goku."

Before Goku could even whisper a goodbye, the man turned abruptly to leave. Just before Goku lost sight of the godly man in the crowd he caught sight of something in his other hand. The last thing Goku saw of this man was the strange, ancient-looking hammer he was carrying.

* * *

"Bullshit" Vegeta mumbled to Trunks as he pushed through the crowed carelessly towards Goku.

"But I felt it!" Trunks exclaimed. "It was so weird. Like I was attached to every person here, even you! And then it was gone."

"Me too Uncle Vegeta! It was so cool."

"Me too." Exclaimed the third child. The one dressed like a buffoon bat.

"Shut up you three." Vegeta snapped. He couldn't argue that he had felt, strange, but it must all be some elaborate plot. The last time he had been enlisted to work for someone, everything was part of a plot. "Do not fall for her sorcery. She is just trying to get us to do her bidding."

"No dad. You are wrong." Vegeta was shocked at the amount of conviction in the brat's voice. And how dare the boy talk to him like this. "We were all connected. I could feel it."

The Prince of Saiyans was about to rebuttal, but as he turned to look at the brat, he caught something is his sons eyes that made him stop. It was a look of innocence. A look he had never had, a twinkle that was denied to him from both the Saiyans and from Frieza. It was the same look of innocence and bewilderment that Bulma had whenever she discovered something. Or whenever she looked at him. Vegeta's muscles relaxed and he let go of some tension, he would not be the reason to wipe this look of his sons face.

The prince went silent again. And stocked across the field towards Kakarot.

"Kakarot." The Prince growled. "What foolish endeavours have you dragged me into now!?"

"Hey now Vegeta…" The buffoon through both his hands up defensively. "Earth needs us!"

"Earth?" Vegeta growled and looked above, it was the man in blue with that stupid red cape, one of the others hoisted into the air. "You guys are from Earth too?"

"Yeah!" Chirped Kakarot and the spawns simultaneously.

"Speak for yourselves." The prince crossed his arms across his chest defiantly. "I'm from Vegeta-sei."

"I don't think we have that planet in our system." Vegeta whirled around. It was the idiot dressed like a bat. The equal ridiculously dressed child of his ran to his side. Beside them stood the woman, dress in barely anything, but she appeared to be ready for battle. Vegeta sensed he ki quickly, she was stronger than the human bat, but not nearly on his level. Pathetic.

"Hey!" Kakarot's voice was high pitched as excited, the same voice he uses when speaking to his… friends. "Everyone's here! Shall we go find Gaia? Some God told me we'd just…. Well we'd just know where to go."

"I think I can feel it, a pull towards her." It was the woman who spoke up; her voice was strong and commanded attention. Maybe she wasn't so pathetic after all.

"Great, lead the way uhhh…" Kakarot trailed off. Vegeta scoffed.

"Diana," she replied with a smile.

"Sorry," apologized the buffoon. "I forgot, there was just so much going on when Gaia…"

The woman smiled and interrupted Kakarot, something Vegeta really didn't mind. "Not to worry. And are you Goku or Vegeta?"

"Goku!" Kakarot smiled and slapped his hand down on Vegeta's shoulder. The prince scowled in return. "And this little guy here is Vegeta."

"Little guy?" Vegeta steamed, his blood running hot with anger. "I could crush you Kakarot!"

"Geez Vegeta is was just a joke." The Prince was relieve when Kakarot broke their unnecessary contact and flung his hand behind his head, scratching the back of his hair. "And these little guys here are Trunks and Goten."

Kakarot then turned to the joke in the bat suit. "And you must be Bruce. Kal-El was telling me about you earlier."

"You told him my name?" The bat spat. Vegeta was slightly pleased that someone else was pissed at this whole thing too.

"Calm down Bruce," Kal-El said. "They are from a different universe. Besides, Gaia announced it to everyone. Lets just go find her."

Vegeta was relieved when everyone agreed, one more moment of these bizarre introductions and he may have had to punch someone in the face. As Vegeta made a conscious effort to ignore the rest of the crew socialize, he reflected on his day. First he was drugged by his son, then punched in the face by Kakarot, and now asked to defend not just his universe, but all twelve? Fuck that.

And to top it all off the gods were all staring and cheering and they strode past. Vegeta made sure to scowl and each and everyone one of them. He had been getting used to peace after Buu, even beginning to like it. He was used to his training every day, used to seeing his son. And used to seeing his Bulma. Vegeta smirked slightly and the thought of her, who knew sleeping next to a human every night could be so… rewarding.

The solace that thinking of her brought quickly dissipated as they reached their destination. Now one had said they were there, but Vegeta could just feel it. Ahead of them was a massive Tree, much bigger than any tree Vegeta had seen on earth. Its trunk was green with silver veins running up it, and down into the earth. The trunk was at least 10 meters wide. The leaves were each the size of his face and shone bright purple and flashed of gold in the light. At the base of the trunk was an opening to the inside of this 'tree' about the size of a doorway. The leaves seemed to rustle in a welcoming gesture.

They advanced.

They all stopped in unison right outside the door, except for one of them. Vegeta growled as his little abomination showed no sign of waiting for any of them.

"Brat." Vegeta grabbed Trunks by the back of his collar and hoisted him in the air. "Stay out here. I don't want you getting in the way."

"Aw but Dad…" The boy slumped in his hand.

"Aw common Vegeta." Goku chimed in.

"Fine, but you're taking responsibility for him." Vegeta scowled. "If he dies going in first I am telling the woman it was your fault."

Vegeta dropped his son and smirked to himself when he saw how pale the boy's face had gone.

"If I die?" The brat mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh yes. It could very well be a trap." Vegeta smirked evilly down at the boy, loving his discomfort. "Now run along… you wanted to go in first."

He heard the others try to protest, but the Prince just gave Trunks one good shove and the boy knew he had dug his own grave. With an audible gulp, Trunks walked into the tree. Goten immediately followed suit, without any hesitation, to keep up with his friend. Vegeta shook his head, the blind loyalty those two had for each other would be the death of them.

After the two brats went through, the other boy followed, clearly not wanting to be left out. Everyone else followed suit and the Prince of all Saiyans entered the tree to meet the Creator of all.

* * *

All of the crew crowded inside. Diana stood at their forefront, with only the shorter children in front of her. The inside was dark and damp at first but a steady stream of light began to glow from middle of the tree-tavern.

In the middle of that light, a form began to grow from the roots of the tree that they were standing upon. Slowly they tangled together until they reached about her height. The silver veins of the transforming roots shone brightly, illuminating the whole room. The figure became more human like, the roots sprouting more roots to take the shape of arms. The green wood began to smooth out, and the light began to shine even brighter. Diana had to duck her head away, only being able to pier through semi-closed lids.

It was much too bright.

Not even a moment later the light died down, but the whole cave was still illuminated… by her.

A woman stood in the centre of the room, her silver veins visible through her green skin. She was wearing no clothing. She had long, sturdy legs, and an elegantly slim waist, and a face of unparalleled beauty. He hair gleamed gold and purple and flowed perfectly all the way down to the floor. She was memorizing. A beauty Diana was honoured to behold.

This was Gaia.

"Whoa." Said the other purple haired person in the room. She watched as the young boy right in front of her, Trunks was his name, elbow his dark haired friend and heard him whisper something along the line of 'boobs'.

Before the amazon could react to the immense disrespect of this boy a hand swooped down in front of her and smacked the back of the kid's head. Diana knew who it must have been before she even turned to look; Vegeta. She scowled; so far she did not like him at all. What would a deity of such immense power and wisdom want to do with him?

"So." Gaia began, hypnotizing them all. Her voice was much different now, much more youthful and song like. "You wanted to know what I expect you to do, is that not right Batman?"

"It is." Diana heard Bruce say curtly from the corner. He stood in the only spot of darkness left in the room. She sighed inwardly, wishing her Bruce would come willingly into the light.

"It is very simple. We need defenders of the mortal world." Gaia chimed, her voice angelic beyond compare. "The gods will fight on the plaines of the other worlds, but Darkseid will also recruit mortals to help his cause, and they will be fighting on your plaines."

She paused and moved across the room, closer. Silver sparks following her steps and motions. "Darkseid wants to rule. He thinks my children will obey him if he is their saviour. But they listen to no one and they are too powerful to be controlled. If he released a few of them, we maybe okay. But if he releases my son Cronos I fear all maybe lost."

"But why us?" The Batman urged from the corner.

"You are the most capable. There will be others, from each universe that you can ally yourselves with. The eighth universe is already unsettling, unfortunately their mortal heroes are too preoccupied there to come to my side. But I chose each of you for specific reasons."

"Which are?" Diana heard Bruce press on again.

"Well you Bruce," Gaia walked towards the corner and illuminated him in her light. Diana couldn't help but smile when she realized he had taken off his mask. "Have been chosen for your unparalleled strategy and wisdom, and drive to get things done."

"Diana," Gaia continued and began to glide over to the amazon. "Was selected for her mental strength and determination."

"Goku and Kakarot were selected for similar reasons." Diana watched as Gaia backed to the other side of the room, again where she could observe them all. "Their courage and ability to rally the people behind them."

"And finally Vegeta." She stopped and stared over Diana's shoulder. Diana stepped to the side to ensure the Creator could see the man she was addressing; the scowling, vicious looking man. "I realize you have yet to give me an answer."

"No." He said sternly, arms folded across his chest. "I've been through this before. All of the others are just naïve. I will fight for no one."

Diana grinned inwardly at this victory. She did not want to fight alongside this man, he made her feel uneasy. The Amazon Princess watched at the naked, graceful Gaia stepped towards Vegeta. Everyone else seemed captivated by the creator, herself included, but not Vegeta. If anything the man looked disgusted.

"I will give you one chance to take that back, if you say no one more time you are out." Gaia sighed, now face to face with the cruel man. He seemed not even the slightest bit fazed by the creator of all. "But this war will be great, you will be remembered by all of the gods for eternity, and you Vegeta, I do not want you to follow me, I need you to lead."

"How so?" Vegeta scowled, finally showing the creator some curiosity.

"As a courtesy to you, and for the sake of your son, I will not go to into depth with my reasoning. But Vegeta, I have watched you since you were a young boy." Gaia said with so much compassion and sympathy that Diana was shocked a deity of such power could care for such a horrid man. "I have observed you transform from a truly evil being, into one of goodness. What I am going to ask you to do, no trust you to do, is unfair. You have come so far and I hate to risk turning you back, but I believe in you."

Gaia paused, the sadness in her voice was not even remotely hidden. Diana wondered what this man could have possibly done.

"This is war. And as you know, Vegeta, war is ruthless, merciless. You know better than anyone here the tough decisions that must be made. The others here are heroes. They will not be able to make the tough choices necessary to win."

"Vegeta," She paused and Diana could have sworn she saw a pleading look in Gaia's entirely blue eyes.

"I am asking you to be the villain."


End file.
